tmhall02_fanfiction_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie
Stephanie is labeled as "The Depressed Loner" '''and was a member of the Awesome Zekroms. Biography She was the daughter of the leader of a small clan of Seviper, and was the next one to become the leader. However, a Seviper of a lower caste killed her parents, usurpered the throne and banned her from the clan. She has been traveling around the world ever since. She helped Chrissy once when she was attacked and injured, but they never really interacted with each other. Personality She's a depressed loner who rarely talks about her past. She cares about Chrissy and ends up falling in love with her later on. Her Time on TPRI In '''Meet the Mutants, Stephanie was unhappy to be here and just said hi after she and Chrissy introduced themselves. Cole calls Stephanie a downer and hopes that she doesn't get eliminated first. Chrissy assures that Stephanie won't get eliminated first. Later Stephanie and Chrissy are in the confessional together wonder what challenges will be like. In Battling in Biodome, Stephanie and Chrissy are chatting with their teammates about their sexuality. In the confessional, Stephanie is pessimistic about the competition and worries that it's going to suck. In the battle biodome challenge, Stephanie was defeated by Star and her team lost. In Radioactive Runway, Stephanie has dark skin in her human form. Chrissy tells her good luck. Stephanie gets good reviews causing Chrissy to be proud of her and then kissed her on the cheek. Everyone was not happy to see this except for Phillip. Then Stephanie and Chrissy tells them off. As Chrissy was called out next, Stephanie tells her good luck. In Veggie Out, Stephanie was wondering why Chrissy is giggling. Chrissy tells her that she wanted to kiss her. Stephanie wants to talk about this later. Later at the rotten vegetable eating challenge, Stephanie and the rest of her team turns green. Then Stephanie lost the challenge and feels bad about it. Chrissy cheers her up and starts to kiss Stephanie, leaving a green kiss mark on their lips. In the confessional, Stephanie doesn't mind if she do it again. In''' Super Soakers', Stephanie and Chrissy are in the mess hall, making out. They didn't care if they're out. Her team won. In '''Beware of a 50 ft Muk', Stephanie gets in an argument with Tyler and threatens him to run or he get devoured by her. Her team won. In Search For the Hope Chest, Stephanie accidentally swallowed Chrissy after trying to attack the other team. Chrissy suggest that Stephanie should go to the hospital to get some antacids. Stephanie refused to and couldn't continue. Susanne carries her to the finish line and Blissey takes her to the hospital. Later, Stephanie regurgitate Chrissy out of her stomach. Stephaine apologize and started to make out with Chrissy. In A Slaughtery Evening In Murder Island, Stephanie was the first to die on the murder challenge and her team lost. She was finally eliminated. In '''Super Zeroes, '''Stephanie appears as a guest, along with the other eliminated contestants. She calls herself as the Snake Eyes. She was angry at Dom for insulting Chrissy's sexuality. Later after the Zekroms lost, Stephanie comforts Chrissy. In the confessional, she knows Tyler's evil intentions besides Chrissy and Ray. After Chrissy got eliminated, she and Stephanie gets launched out of the sky. Trivia *She's one of the several girls who are bisexual or a lebisan. *Chrissy and Stephanie knew each other before the competition. *Stephanie didn't make other friends besides Chrissy due to her being a loner. * In Super Zero, Stephanie knows Tyler's evil nature, due to watching TV from the loser island. Category:Total Pokemon Radioactive